Kaldea
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Tutorial HIT THE BIG EDIT BUTTON AT THE TOP'S ARROW THEN YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING THAT SHOULD SAY ' Classic Editor ' CLICK THAT ONE!!!!!! It's easier XDDD To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slideshows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right-hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select. 'Appearance' 'Personality Assessment' Describe the character’s personality. How do they react to strangers? To friends? To authority? To being challenged? To winning? To losing? To change? What are their flaws? Are there any events that have shaped how they view the world? Minimum of 100 words. Please separate paragraphs with a space. 'Roleplay Alignment' Click here! -> Alignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you don't want an occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Abilities/Skills Ability or Skill Name: Include not only the characters powers (if any) and the limitations thereof, but other things of note. Do they know more than one language? Are they highly intelligent? Do they have special training, advanced degrees, or certifications? Everyone is good at something. Minimum of three bullet points. Please use the provided formatting for your bullets. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) 'Allies/Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have on the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Historical Data' Our history is a little different than most. Instead of writing out a story to detail what your character has done up until know we are providing you with a series of bullets. Each of these bullets should show all the major events in your character's life. Because these are bullet points treat them as such. Be as detailed or as bullet pointy as you want. Get creative with this part. We don't need to know every little detail of your character's life including what they had for breakfast. We all understand inspiration striking but here at DOW we don't need you to write us a 4000 word epic. (well unless you feel you need that much. These are the places you can say your character is if you're having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations '" Your Story "' Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based on the category system. To follow your character's story from start to finish. You make a category for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involving that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~One approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Tachibana